ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 031
"Exodia's Wrath" 'is the 31st episode/chapter of the series. Twilight finds and challenges Sunset to a duel. Meanwhile Flash and Applejack are having trouble, until a miracle happened. Featured Duels Twilight Sparkle vs. Raindrop Duel continues in an unspecified turn. Twilight controls "Twilight Sorcerer" (???/2800) (Reason if because it's an unspecified turn.), "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) and 2600 Life Points while Raindrop controls"Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill and at least 1500 Life Points. Turn ?: Twilight "Twilight Sorcerer" attacks and destroys "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" (Raindrop At least 1500 > 1400). "Magician's Valkyria" attacks Raindrop directly (Raindrop 1400 > 0). Duelists remaining: 28 'Twilight Sparkle vs. Sunset Shimmer Turn 1: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Flame Burst Magician" (1300/600) in Attack Position. Since "Flame Burst Magician" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to Sunset (Sunset 3800 > 3000). She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Radiant Sun Knight Scarmick" (Left 2) and "Radiant Sun Knight Slashim" (Right 4) in his Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger" (1200/1100) and "Radiant Sun Knight Flame Fist" (1300/500) from her hand in Attack Position. She then overlays her two Level 3 FIRE monsters to Xyz Summon "Radiant Sun Knight Gallantine" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. The duel continues in the next episode... 'Flash Sentry and Applejack vs. Flim and Flam' The duel is continued from the last episode... Turn 5: Flim "Exodia Necross" attacks "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", but Applejack activates her face-down "Power Wall" to redirect the attack to "Orchid Cowboy" and increase its ATK by 200 ("Orchid Cowboy": 2100 > 2300). Due to the effect of "Exodia Necross", it can't be destroyed by battle (Flim and Flam 3000 > 2500). He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then switches "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" and "Flash Knight" to Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Flam Flam draws. During Flam's Standby Phase, the effect of "Exodia Necross" activates, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Exodia Necross": 1800 > 2300/0). "Exodia Necross" attacks and destroys "Orchid Cowboy" (Applejack 2300 > 1800). Since an Xyz Monster was destroyed by battle, Applejack activates her face-down "Overlay Recovery" to revive "Apple Knight" (300/200) and "Sylvan Marshalleaf" (1500/1200) in Attack Position and increase their Levels by 1. Flam activates "Limbo" to banish "Apple Knight" for three turns. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Normal Summons "Red Apple Golem" (1300/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Red Apple Golem" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Applejack to add "Green Apple Golem" from her Deck to her hand. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Defender" (1400/2600) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Flim Flim draws. The effect of "Exodia Necross" activates ("Exodia Necross": 2300 > 2800/0). He then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" to Attack Position. "Exodia Necross" attacks "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Defender" to detach an Overlay Unit and negate the attack, but Flam activates the effect of the "Breakthrough Skill" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the effect of "Orchid Defender" until the End Phase. "Exodia Necross" destroys "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (Flash 2700 > 1100). Turn 10: Flash Flash draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 11: Flam Flam draws. The effect of "Exodia Necross" activates ("Exodia Necross": 2800 > 3300/0). He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Ookazi" to inflict 800 damage to Applejack (Applejack 1800 > 1000). He then equips "Exodia Necross" with "Mage Power", increasing its ATK by 500 for every Spell Card Flam controls. He controls three ("Exodia Necross": 3300 > 4300/0). "Exodia Necross" attacks "Orchid Defender", but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Defender" to detach an Overlay Unit and negate the attack. He then Sets a card. Turn 12: Applejack Applejack draws. During Applejack's Standby Phase, the effect of "Limbo" expires, returning "Apple Knight" to the field (300/200) in Attack Position. She then switches "Apple Knight" to Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 13: Flim Flim draws. The effect of "Exodia Necross" activates ("Exodia Necross": 4300 > 4800/0). He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Pillager" to steal "Double Strike" from Flash's hand and add it to his hand. Flam activates his face-down "Raigeki Break" to discard one card and destroy "Orchid Defender". He then activates "Zero Defense" to switch all monsters his opponents control to Attack Position. Whenever a monster is destroyed by battle, the controller of that monster will take damage equal to its DEF. "Exodia Necross" attacks "Apple Knight", but Applejack activates her face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack and reset itself face-down. He then activates "Double Strike" to reduce the ATK of "Exodia Necross" by 1000 ("Exodia Necross": 4800 > 3800/0) and allow it to attack again. "Exodia Necross" attacks "Apple Knight", but Flash activates his face-downs "Interception" and "Defense Draw". "Interception" resolves first, redirecting the attack to "Flash Knight", destroying it instead. "Defense Draw" resolves next, reducing the Battle Damage to 0 and drawing a card. The effect of "Zero Defense" activates (Flash 1100 > 500). Turn 14: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Mechanic Kuda" (1400/700) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 4 "Apple Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Magna Mechanic Kuda" in order to Synchro Summon "Magna Champion Assault Striker" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Magna Champion Assault Striker" to discard one card and destroy one card his opponent controls that is the same type as the discarded card. He discards "Lightspeed" to destroy "Tag Force". Since Flim and Flam don't share a Graveyard anymore, "Exodia Necross" is destroyed. Due to the effect of "Magna Champion Assault Striker", it can attack twice on the turn its effect is activated. "Magna Champion Assault Striker" attacks both Flim and Flam directly (Flim and Flam 2500 > 0).